The Forced Clan
by KHandFF7fanforever
Summary: Having to a be a teen is hard, but when you add in someone who loves to mess with the flow of life and change how you have to live makes this teen's life difficult. Being forced to refigure herself out with the help of others, shows her this life may not be so bad...until she meets a red skinned gargoyle that forces her to think about her life before and the life she lives now
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure of a teenage girl walked down the street of New York. She was busy talking to talk to her friend on the phone about the lab they had to finish before Tuesday.

"Yes, I know Ryan. We still have a few days to finish and we only need to do two more steps." she replied. "Okay, fine I'll be over tomorrow to help you finish it. Anyway, I'm almost home, I'll talk to you later, bye."

Taking her key out to unlock the gate she went up the flight of stairs till she reached the floor she and her mom lived. What scared herwas their next door neighbor was shot in her own home just last week and a half. But that wasn't the weird thing, it was what she saw leaving that scared her.

That night when her neighbor was shot, she was studying the stars to see which constellations were in the sky for her astrology class. At that time, she heard the gunshot and thought it was someone shooting on the ground, so she leaned over to see nothing. That was when she heard movement to her left, where her neighbor was, and found her neighbor being carried out by some large creature with huge wings. Not wanting to draw attention to herself she didn't move or breath but watched the creature take to the skies.

She later found out it wasn't that she didn't want the attention from the creature, it was because she was actually frozen to her spot in fear. She knew she couldn't tell her mom, one reason she would have gotten in trouble for being up late at night, and the other reason was who would believe her that something took their neighbor to the hospital after being shot.

The woman was still in the hospital but was now on the road to recovery from what she heard her mom say. That's one of the bad things about her mom, she loves gossip and being right next to a detective gave her mom's addiction to be on a leveled control. But with her detective friend in the hospital she was beginning to lose her way of control over her mouth.

"Mom, I'm home." the teen took of her coat and hung it up.

"Oh, good! June, I want you to visit Elisa to see if she is alright. She just came home while you were at school and I've been keeping an eye on her. I don't want her to get hurt even more then she is."

"Mom, do I have too? She's your friend not mine." June groaned.

"Go, she's our neighbor. I'll be bring dinner over there so she wont have to cook anything tonight."

June rolled her eyes but left to go knock on the detective's door. "Elisa, it's June, mom made me come over to see how you were doing."

"Come in." came the reply.

Going into the detective's apartment she took off her shoes before going to find the older woman sitting in her livingroom.

"Mom also says she's bring dinner over so you don't have to cook anything."

"That's kind of her." Elisa said smiling.

"Yeah, but you know she's also doing it for her gossiping addiction." June stated sitting next to her.

"I haven't heard much, being in the hospital does that."

"What about that creature that took you away?"

Elisa glanced at the teen. "What creature?"

June thought back to that night. "Well, it was dark but with the lights coming from your apartment I was able to see the it had a tail, these large wings, and it itself was big. I couldn't see the color that good but I would have to guess a green color for its skin."

"You were up that late?" Elisa asked trying to figure out what to do about what the teenage had seen.

"Well, yeah, I was trying to get my astrology homework done and needed the stars to get it done. It wasn't even a school night. Besides, I've been doing some research and found it had a close resemblance to a gargoyle."

"June, there's no such thing as a gargoyle."

"Then explain the thing I saw that night." just then June's mom came in announcing she had food.

Elisa watched the teen go help her mom. "This is bad."

Unknown to the two, a slim figure had heard and seen what happened between the two. At first, she had set her eyes to the older woman but seeing the teen had made the figure's attention move targets onto the younger one. "Oh, this will be fun." with that she disappeared.

111112345672345673456

"Elisa? I thought you weren't suppose to leave your home for a few days." Goliath asked seeing her struggle up the stairs and went to help her.

"I had to tell you. It seems my neighbor's kid knows about you."

"How?" Brooklyn asked.

"It was the night I was accidentally shot. She was outside on her balcony looking at the stars and that's when she saw Broadway leave with me." Elisa finished before her phone went off. "Elisa Mazda. Jackie, slow down, breathe, okay now slowly tell me what is going on."

*I cant find her anywhere! She was suppose to be home by now but she hasn't arrived. I've called her phone but she hasn't answered. Oh god, where could she be?!* Jackie asked sobbing.

"Jackie, calm down, do you know where she would have been before this all started?"

*She was at her friends house finishing up some homework and said she would be home within a couple of hours. Its been almost four hours now. I don't know what to do, Elisa*

"I'll start looking around for her. Don't worry, Jackie." she hung up and gave a sigh.

"What happened?" Broadway asked concerned.

"The kid I was telling you about, well, she hasn't made it home yet and that's unusual for the girl."

"We could help look for her. You said she lives near you?" Goliath asked.

"Yes, here's a picture of her." Elisa handed the group a photo of a teenager with shoulder length wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes with creamy pale shin.

For the rest of the night the Manhattan clan searched for the missing girl. It would be almost ten months before they found her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank JacksonMW and StephaniePhelps for their reviews. JacksonMW for favoriting and following. Thank you Hamato Sakura for also following.**

**Stephanie Phelps - I do plan to continue. For years now I've been wanting to do a Gargoyle story and now I have FINALLY did it! And sadly, Demona wont come in for a good while, but don't worry, she'll have a big part in this!**

**Oh and because it's a common fault of mine…I never remember to do this on the first chapter so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Gargoyles! People, the ONLY props I can claim are my OC's that I introduce into this story and the PLOT that follows. Thank you and you may now read the following with vigor.**

* * *

June woke up to a slitting headache and carefully looked around to find she was in a small room with only the door as any other visual. Last thing she remembered was walking from Ryan's house after finishing the lab. Sitting up from the bed she tried her best to figure out what could have happened. Had she been kidnapped?

"Why yes, you have." June screamed at the sudden appearance of a woman with wild orange hair, really orange, and rose colored eyes.

"Who are you!?" she yelled backing up to the wall.

"You can call me Jewel, and I have chosen you to be part of a clan."

"Clan?"

The woman grinned showing very sharp canine teeth. "Why yes, you see, I love butting in and changing things. Doesn't matter if its someone's life or the environment. If I want to do something I do it regardless of the rules I'm breaking."

"What do you want with me then?" June asked just wishing she was at home in her bed.

"That is for you to find out." Jewel came closer to June and quickly took a hold of the sixteen year old and started to mutter under her breath.

June watched the woman's eyes go from the rose color to a glowing blood red. Suddenly, pain zapped her entire being, making her scream from the torture this woman was putting her through Jewel let the girl go once she finished the spell to watch her scream and wither from the pain. The sound of bones snapping was the next to come.

"I'll leave you to your change." and with that she was gone in a cloud of rose petals.

June didn't know how long she went through whatever the woman had done to her, all she knew was that she soon found relief in the bleakness of the dark.

12345678908543213456789675432345678654

"Oh, he is not going to be happy about this." came the sound of a nervous soft voice woman.

"You can't really tell that woman to stop, remember she does what she wants regardless of the rules or lives involved." this time the voice came from a somewhat gruffy sounding male.

"Yes, I know, but Marvin and Jewel made a deal that no one else was to be changed." the soft voice said.

June let out a groan as she came to it even more only to the feeling of a dull ache running throughout her body. She froze, something didn't feel right with her.

"Oh, she's coming around, quick, get Rocky!" the woman ordered and June heard the scuffle of feet leave. Then she felt the bed she was on dip somewhat from the weight of the woman. "Now, don't open your eyes just yet, please. I don't want you freaking out. Shake your head if you heard."

June did as told with slow movements and tried to ask her a question but coughed instead.

"Here." the woman helped her head up to gave her some water. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." June replied loving the feel of the cool water going down her throat. "What happened? All I know was this woman named Jewel and the pain that followed."

She heard a sigh come from the woman. "My dear, she changed your whole being."

"Change my being?"

"Don't freak out, but dear, you are no longer human." with that said June forced her eyes open, hissing from the sudden attack of brightness, but once her eyes adjusted they widened at the sight of the woman before her.

Her skin was a mocha color with black, waist length hair tied at the end with a think leather band. She had reddish brown wings attached to her arms and legs making it look like that of a flying squirrel only there was a break in the middle to help stretch the membrane for something. Her ears were pointed but not lengthened like you would see on many elf pictures and her mouth was different since it came out a bit like a beak. Not only that, but the twitching tail!

June screamed and tried to move away from the woman, thing…whatever she was! Only, that didn't happen since she found out the hard way she had a tail and huge wings attached to her back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she screamed glancing all over herself.

"Please, calm down and we'll explain everything." the woman said.

"Calm down!? How can I when I wake up looking like this!?" June yelled at her and went back to looking at herself in a panic.

Instead of her creamy skin it was now a light lavender. Glancing at her huge bat-like wings she found they were a more purple color than lavender.

"Here, you'll need this to see what you look like." the woman said softly handing the panic stricken teenager a mirror.

With the mirror June found her hair was a creamy color instead the normal brown. Not only that but it seemed, instead of a full head of hair she only had a mohawk with the hair laying to one side of her head and looked to be the same length from when she was normal. Then came time to see the small pair of horns poking out just above her temples and her ears were like the woman's only her pointed ears were a little longer…at least she didn't have a beak like the woman next to her. June started to clam down a little but was still freaked out more so by the way her feet were, they didn't feel right to her. Not only that, but she wore a brown leather loincloth and a matching top that was one-shouldered and barely made it to her bellybutton. Glancing back to the female in front of her she found she too wore a brown leather loincloth and matching top, only both shoulders were covered and it covered her bellybutton.

"What am I? What are you!?" she asked staring at everything that was her body now.

"Were what people call gargoyles. Im Luna by the way, you are?"

June glanced at her. "June. Gargoyles?"

"Yes dear, Jewel, the woman that did this to you also did this to me and to the other three. She thought it would be okay to do this to us since gargoyle are so rare now. She wanted to change that and even out the playing field but it takes a toll on her that she didn't find out until she changed Marvin."

"Marvin?"

"Yes, he was the first to go through with the change and he's our leader in this small group. You'll met him later, once he gets back." Luna replied.

There attention turned to the doorway to find two others coming in. The first was female with dark blue skin with a lighter shade of blue for the membrane of her streamline wings. Instead of the elf ears she had fin-like ears and a pair of horns that curved a bit like goat horns. Her hair was an icy blue that reached her waist and was braided halfway down. Her clothes were black with the top being one-shouldered and the sleeve reaching her elbow.

The other one was male with an almost forest green colored skin. His wings were like June's, bat-like, and were light green. He also had the long pointed elf ears, a longer beak than Luna, and was hornless with black hair that was only just starting to get passed his ears. Like the female's outfit, his was black but with him being male, he didn't need a top but did have a piece of leather strapped to cover the top left shoulder.

"This is Rocky." Luna introduced June to the female. "And this one is Clay. Rocky, Clay, this is June."

"I see she's almost over her freak out." Rocky stated folding her wings over her body.

"June has calmed down some, but it will take her some time to get use to her changed body." Luna agreed.

"She'll have to get use to her changed body soon, the sun will be up within the hour." a deep male voice stated earning everyone's attention.

Coming into view was a tall crimson man with burgundy streamline wings and a dark brown loincloth with a thick metal armband on his left arm. He had no hair but in the middle of his head was a line of tiny horns laying on each other going to the back of his skull. He also had the fin ears but didn't have the beak.

"Are you Marvin?" June asked.

He nodded and turned to Rocky. "We need to get this moving along. She needs to get use to walking if she's going to make it to the pedestal before sunrise."

"Okay, okay. Alright, get up and start learning to walk again." Rocky stated coming over to the teen and helping her up.

Clay and Luna left to talk with Marvin as Rocky helped their new member of the clan.

"Easy, you're having to balance the wings and tail now. Now, baby steps towards me. Oh good grief, remember the wings and tail! How about you try moving your wings around, get a feel for them. Alright, that's good just stand there and work out the muscles while balancing. Now move your tail around, yes, good. Do you have a better feel for them now? Good, baby steps towards me. Argh, really?!" Rocky shouted in frustration.

"This is hard!" June shouted back in irritation.

Luna shook her head at hearing the trouble Rocky was having before turning her attention to Clay and Marvin. "Jewel just showed up with the girl saying this one had to happen. She said she knew of the deal she had made with you but when she saw the girl she had to do it."

"I would have been okay with an older person but she went too far this time by changing a teen girl." Marvin growled out. "We know Jewel does what she wants and if she had changed someone that was older, I would still be angry about it, but let it go. With this girl not even out of school yet is what has me fuming. What of her parents? She wont ever be able to see them again."

Suddenly they turned around when they heard a crash and found June on the floor rubbing her arm.

Marvin glanced at Clay. "Will you teach her to glide?"

"Sure, I just have to wait till Rocky's done getting her to walk."

"Should we tell her about the stone sleep?" Luna asked looking to the outside were it was slowly becoming brighter.

"We'll tell her after she wakes up tomorrow. She'll understand it better if she goes through it." Marvin said to which Luna gave a slow nod of her head.

"Think you can make it to the balcony?" Rocky asked the teen.

"I think so. Let me try." June replied slowly make her way to the outside falling over several times but in the end was able to get there.

"Its that time." Marvin stated as he and the others made there way to their usual spots. "If you can, try and make it up on that pedestal before the sun rises."

June started her way to where he pointed. "What's going to happen at sunrise?"

"You'll see." Clay answered her with a grin.

Finally, she made it to the pedestal and carefully got onto it. She turned to the others and watched as they took up different stances as their skin turned to stone. That was the last thing she saw before darkness overtook her.


	3. Chapter 3

**JacksonMW - Thank you! The hardest part I had to do was try to make each of them different since all gargoyles look different to each other. I just hope I did an okay job trying to get that done.**

**Thank you to lizziecats for favorting and following!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Gargoyles! People, the ONLY props I can claim are my OC's that I introduce into this story and the PLOT that follows. Thank you and you may now read the following with vigor.**

* * *

June found it hard trying to adjust to her new body and the way it was, but that only came second once she started learning how to fly, or glide she should say. It took her a good month not to fall flat on her face as she walked and another month to get gliding down. And during everything, they told her what being a gargoyle was about, like how they sometimes ran on all fours, about the stone sleep and how it helps them heal during that time, and even that gargoyles only took one mate for their lifetime.

They only knew this stuff because Jewel had to teach Marvin, who was the very first one to go through the change, how to be a gargoyle now and not act like a human anymore. From what June learned about the woman, was once she changed something, their was no way to change back. So when the teen learned of this, she broke down thinking about her mother and how she was handling her disappearance.

Soon the teen got into the flow of her new life, and like the others before, she started to be more like a gargoyle and found she didn't worry about her once human life anymore.

June glided through the air just enjoying the feel of the wind passing around her. Today marked her seventh month being a gargoyle. She still often thought of her mother, but with her appearance, she couldn't do anything and so just went on with her life. At least, she had the others to help her cope with everything since they've been like this for years. She even found out that Clay was the second to be changed and Luna was the third with Rocky being before her. Clay was also the second-in-command of the group since he's been a gargoyle longer than the rest next to Marvin.

"June." Looking up the teen spotted Clay gliding over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" June asked.

"Nothing, just Marvin wanted to see where you were at since you've been gone for a good while." he answered.

That was another thing, with her being the youngest at sixteen, nearly seventeen, Marvin made sure she still had a curfew.

"I was just enjoying the wind. Nothing wrong with that."

"Well, Marvin just wants to make sure you stay okay and all." Clay stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Come on, lets head back, Luna made dinner."

With a nod for agreement the two changed direction to glide back home. Soon, the next few months slip by with the cold weather changing to become warmer, making the now seventeen year old want to fly around more often. It was during one of her flights that she ended up seeing another gargoyle outside of her clan.

1235467876543213456787653421

Elisa sighed, ten months have passed and nothing showed up for the disappearance of her neighbor's child. The gargoyles even did their best to search for the teen but nothing. It was then she heard a knock at her door and got up to see it was Jackie.

"Is something wrong?" Elisa asked.

"I just wanted to let you know how great it was to be a neighbor and a friend to you. Within a few days I'll be leaving and going back to Texas." Jackie informed.

"I'm still looking for her, I haven't given up." Elisa replied earning a nod from the woman.

"I know you wont, it's just, I cant stay in there anymore. I pass her room everyday and I'm always expecting her to show up one day telling me how I shouldn't worry so much. I'm having all of her stuff packed away just incase you do find her, but its been too long Elisa, I don't think you'll be able to find her. I'm grateful that you took so much time and effect to search for her, you're a good friend. I'll see you before I leave for Texas." Jackie said and walked back to her apartment leaving Elisa to sigh.

Closing her door she went to the stack of papers and picked up the picture of June. She found it hard to see a woman like Jackie, who was energetic and talked none stop to anyone that would listen, become a lifeless person that barely spoke.

"I'm sorry I let you down Jackie."

123456789087654321234567876544

June stretched her body, shaking off the flakes that had stayed on her and yawned before crouching down to get a view of the street bellow. By now, the stone sleep was normal to her and she found she liked it better than how she once slept.

"June, you going on patrol?" Luna asked jumping up to crouch next to her.

"Yeah, you coming?"

"No, I'm making pancakes so Rocky is going with you."

"Okay, where is she?" they both looked to see Rocky coming there way.

"Ready for patrol, June?" Rocky asked readying herself for flight.

With a nod from the now seventeen year old they took off to glide around the boarder of there home. June glanced at the clock tower and spotted that the door was open this time unlike most times when it was closed tight.

"Rocky, I'm going to go check the clock tower, it's door is open. Its usually closed." She announced to the dark blue skinned gargoyle.

Rocky glanced at the clock tower. "It's a normal thing now. Has been for months. I'm surprised you just now noticed that the door has been open."

"Its normal now?"

"Yeah, come on, you don't want to miss out on Luna's pancakes." Rocky said leading the teen back to their home with June giving the clock tower one more glance.

It was later that night that June found nothing to do. It was a common thing with her for her to get bored of the book she was reading at the time and would lean against the balcony. Only this time when she was looking down onto the city she saw several figures below her fly past.

"Marvin! Come here." she called and the crimson male walked towards her.

"Yes, June?"

"Look." she stated as she pointed to her figures that were disappearing as they got further. "Do you think they could be gargoyles?"

Marvin didn't answer at first but watched the figures. "I don't know, they could be, but I would need to get a better look. For all we know they could be hostile. Gargoyles are known for being territorial."

"Yeah I know, but it would be good to know if Jewel made another clan. It would be like we would know how each other felt when our worlds were turned upside down by the change. I might even find a mate like you did with Rocky."

Marvin looked at her with a raise eye ridge. "What about Clay?"

June shook her head. "Noo, I like him as a friend but not that way. Besides, he's far older than I am."

"You do know gargoyle don't care what age their mate is."

"Yeah, I know, I guess I still think like the teen girl I once was." June stated with a soft sigh. "I wish I could just have one day to see my mom again. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her."

"It is hard not to think of the people that was apart of your life before but just think June, you have us now and we'll never leave you." Marvin told her gentle placing a clawed hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, you're right, I have a family here now. Should we start heading to our sleeping spots?"

Marvin glanced at the sky and nodded. "Yes, the sun will be up within the minute."

* * *

**Please Review! I don't care what type of review, I love getting them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank Littlebirdd and Mullkkkkkk for following and Trich for favorting! Means a lot to me.**

**Trich - Thank you! I love writing it and here is the next chapter so the wait is over.**

**JacksonMW - Hope this chapter was anther good job.**

* * *

Marvin crouched watching for the figures from last night. Rocky and Luna were keeping June busy with cleaning that needed to happen and Clay was doing patrol. He was just glad June was busy knowing she would be right next to him wanting to wait for the figures to appear again. A clatter was heard from inside before the sound of Rocky's voice came.

"June! Was that really necessary?"

"How am I suppose to wiped this down when there's so much stuff on it?"

Marvin shook his head returning to the street below. It would be a few more hours before he would spot them and by that time the three were done with the cleaning and Clay had returned from patrol.

"Any sighting?" Marvin asked his second-in-command.

"No, just some thugs harassing a woman. Took care of them real quick." he replied.

"Is there anyway we can get a TV? I'm dieing here from boredom! This teen needs her TV." June moaned splaying out her limbs on the only couch.

"We would if their was a way to get TV channels. We live on top of an office building." Rocky stated crossing her arms and shaking her head at the teen.

"I knooowww!" June groaned again. "I'm just sick of reading all the time, I mean I like reading and all, just not every day."

Rocky sighed before turning to Luna. "Want some help with making lunch, I think Clays already in the kitchen raiding the fridge."

June watched the two leave and sighed. She was so bored! Glancing around she spotted Marvin and quickly got up to make her way towards him. Only she didn't get that far when he went diving. Being a teen and still curious about the figures from last night she went after him. By the time she reached him they were drawing near the clock tower. She landed on a building far behind Marvin and watched as the two figures landed near the open door and went in.

She had to quickly duck down into the shadows when Marvin took off back to there home. Probably to inform them of where these figures lived. Once she knew he was a good ways away she glided closer to the clock tower. So far she knew their were two of them but she had to be careful incase their was more.

After another hour she sighed and left to head back to her home. No other person came out of the clock tower and June was a little disappointed. She really wanted to see all who lived there. When she was halfway towards home June winced in pain as something jabbed into her shoulder. Feeling around she pulled it out to see it was a dart.

"Not good." she stated already starting to feel the affects of the drug and began to fall slowly in the air towards a rooftop.

Landing turned out to be difficult as she rolled several times before stopping on her stomach. Giving a groan June tried to lift her head to see through her blurry vision but fell back to the ground. Before she was out of it completely she heard several footsteps heading her way.

"Are you sure this is the female gargoyle of the Manhattan Clan? I was informed to bring in a lavender female gargoyle with brown hair, not white." a very rude female voice said.

"They could have had another addition to there clan." a male spoke up with agreeable logic.

"Hmm, you could be right. Anyway, she wanted a female gargoyle, and so she has one. Tie this thing up and lets get a move on it. I don't want to wait and see who all comes looking for the missing gargoyle."

234568654321234567654323

"Any luck seeing her?" Marvin asked once Rocky and Luna landed.

"No, we couldn't find her in her usual spots or places to glide." Rocky answered.

"Oh, I do hope she okay and not injured." Luna said worried for the younger member.

Marvin sighed and looked to the sky. "At least if she is injured she wont have to wait that long for the sun, it will be up within a few minutes. We will see what happens tomorrow and start searching again."

Clay landed and gave him a shake of his head. "Nothing. Maybe she's just being moody and went to spend the day alone. She was complaining about having no TV before."

"Your right, she could have just gone to go watch some movies." Rocky agreed.

"We will still continue the search tomorrow. This disappearance is not like her, she would have told us what she was going to do." Marvin stated.

"You have to remember she still thinks like a teenager and when teenagers need their space they leave without saying. I did that a lot when I was one." Clay replied jumping onto the pedestal.

"Yeah, and how long ago was that?" Rocky asked with a smile.

"I bet a decade ago." Luna said joining in.

"Hey, before all of this, I was a happily twenty-six year old man."

Rocky snorted. "Are you sure it wasn't boy at the end."

Before Clay could turn and reply to her the sun came up and ensnared them in there sleep.

234678987654323456789

June roared out as she woke and stretched out her body before standing rigid as two people studied her movements. This was the third day she's woken up to those two watching every move she'd make and take notes. It was annoying having to be watched so closely like a hawk and not one of them would talk to her.

Once the two were satisfied with what they saw and wrote down, they opened a hatch and pushed in a large plate of food before closing it and leaving June alone. That was a first for the teen, usually they would watch her eat, but this time they left her alone.

Going up to the thick window she looked around to see if anyone was near, but she only found the two guards standing on either side of the door. Taking the plate of food she made her way to the back to eat for the first time by herself without people watching her.

The room they put her in was quite huge with stone walls. The only side not stone was the window where the two people would study her and even the window was thick so she couldn't break through. The lighting was good, but then again if she was being studied they would need to see everything she did. Only a table with two chairs and a small chest filled with games was all they had put into the room.

What confused her was the fact that their was only one person in the room and yet she had two chairs and multiple games that needed other players. Once she was finished with her last bite of food, the two people came back and began to study her again.

345678675432134565432345

Jewel looked around and hummed, they were sure making this there home. Soon, she made her way to the balcony where she only saw four gargoyles and not the expected five gargoyles. So she waited for the sun to go down to get her answers.

Within minutes the four came awake and were surprised to find Jewel standing in the doorway.

"Who would like to explain why the fifth member is not here?" she asked.

"We have been searching for her for several days now. We've looked everywhere for her but haven't found her." Marvin answered.

"We think she may have been kidnapped by someone. She would have been home by now since no one knows about us except you." Luna stated.

"Hmm, that just means the barrier I put up is weakening. So the time has come…" she muttered then turned to Marvin. "I must go deal with something. I will be right back."

Clay glanced at Marvin after Jewel disappeared. "You would think she would have had more of a reaction to finding one of us gone, right?"

"Who knows what she thinks half the time." Marvin replied.

Jewel crouched on one of the pedestals of the tower facing the open doorway. "Hello! Anyone home? If so, can I have Goliath, leader of the Manhattan Clan come out to see me. I mean no harm, really."

Silence was followed until several minutes later a large lavender gargoyle came into her view.

"Ah, the infamous Goliath. It is a pleasure to met you at last." she said standing up to bow some.

"You may know who I am, but I do not know who you are." he stated.

"Oh…where are my manners? I am Jewel the Untamed, daughter to Oberon and heir to Avalon. Or just Jewel, if you wish." she said. "Now, the reason I have come here is because one of my gargoyles is missing and I need your help to find her."

"One of your gargoyles?"

"Oh, right, you would not have seen them from time to time. Not with the barrier still up. Yes, it was a project I started nearly a decade ago. I would choose cretin people and let them go through a change that made them gargoyles. You will be able to meet them later."

"I remember you." Hudson said coming to stand next to Goliath.

Jewel took in the oldest member of this clan. "And I you. It has been a long time, hasn't it Riverbed?"

Goliath glanced at Hudson. "Riverbed?"

"She gave me the name when I first met her by accident. I was younger then Brooklyn when we met." he replied crossing his arms. "What have you done this time lass?"

"Now, now, Riverbed. You know how I work." she grinned.

"Yes, I do."

"What is it that she does?" Lexington asked from behind.

"I change the fates of cretin being, be they plant, animal, or human. But I only do those changes if Nature tells me that it must happen. That is why I do not follow the rules set by Oberon or any other rules that have been set." she explained.

"How many have you changed?" Hudson asked.

"Only five, but one is missing. She is the youngest of the group."

"Why did you change them to be gargoyles?"

"You know that answer already Riverbed, because I was given an order that this had to happen. And even you know not to disobey Nature."

"I have a name now, it is Hudson."

"Hudson? Hmm, alright then." she said with a shrug of her shoulders before turning to Goliath. "Will you help look for the young one?"

"Yes, but I would like to met the others." he stated.

"Alright, I don't see the harm in you meeting them, they could probably use your help with gargoyle customs. There is only so much I can teach them. Well, I will see you tomorrow to lead you to them, bye!" she said and disappeared.

Goliath turned to Hudson with a slight smile. "It would seem we have another clan so near."

"I think it'll be cool to meet them." Brooklyn said earning an agreement from Lexington.

"Yeah, they might even decide to join our clan."

"We will have to see." Goliath stated. "But I do not think they will join if they already have the feeling of being clan members to each other."

"We could still let them know they could join. It wouldn't hurt." Angela said.

Goliath nodded and turned to Broadway. "We will go on patrol."


End file.
